


Fever Talk (Swapcest)

by SonicaSpeed123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff (For Now), Fontcest, M/M, Sickness, Swapcest - Freeform, fever talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicaSpeed123/pseuds/SonicaSpeed123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US!Sans gets sick and confesses his crush on US!Papyrus in the haze of his fever.  Lotsa fluff will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sans didn’t get sick often. When he did, though, he’d never sit in his bed and rest. He insisted that if he were to be stuck at home, he’d at least try to get some work done. It always ended with him being exhausted and miserable from the lack of sleep his body needed.  
Sans was sick. Papyrus was determined to make him rest like he needed to, even if he had to hold him down for hours. He hated seeing his brother like that. Luckily for both of them, it only took a serious discussion about Sans’s working habits to make him grumpily promise to rest in bed.  
Papyrus placed a glass of water by Sans’s bed. Checking his temperature, the older brother frowned with concern. He was worse than he thought.  
“open up.” He held the medicine bottle and a spoon in his hands.  
“...Is it grape?”  
“nope. bubble gum.”  
“Mn. Okay. As long as it’s not grape.” The small skeleton quickly swallowed the sickly sweet (yet somehow bitter at the same time) syrup before gulping down some of the cold water. He made a gross face and gagged. “Bleh.”  
“yeah, i know. do you need anything else?”  
“No… Thank you, Papy…”  
“ya don’t need to thank me. just rest.” Papyrus smiled and stood to leave.  
Slowly, Sans drifted off to sleep.

Something woke Sans.  
What was it? Did he hear something?  
His entire mind was a haze. He couldn’t focus on anything.  
“sans? you still doing okay?”  
He knew that voice. God, he loved that voice.  
Sans felt himself reach out towards the sound, the only thing that rang clear in his mind.   
He muttered something. Something important? It didn’t matter.  
“what was that, sans? speak up a bit.” The voice he needed got closer.  
“I love you, Papy…” Right, that was it.  
Papyrus chuckled. “i love you too, san-”  
“No. Not like that. Not like brothers.”  
Papyrus frowned, confused.  
“I- I want to hug you… and snuggle you… and kiss you…”  
Silence followed. Sans wasn’t surprised. He couldn’t be. He could barely feel a thing with the fog in his head.  
“s-sans… i…” Papyrus paused, carefully thinking about his words. “it’s just the fever talking. go back to sleep.”   
“No- Papy, I-” Sans tried to grab onto his brother’s sweatshirt, but couldn’t see where he was. His hand swiped through the air without hitting anything.  
He heard the door close.  
He buried himself further into the bed.  
Papyrus was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t feeling the way he did.  
He’d prove him wrong.  
Sleep drifted in again, wrapping it’s warm arms around Sans, filling his mind with calm dreams of being with the one he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus screamed into his pillow. There was no way that had just happened. If it did, and he wasn’t just dreaming about his little brother confessing again, then he couldn’t have meant it. Sans had never shown any non-familial feelings towards him before.  
...Then again, neither had he.  
No. No, stop with the hoping. He was sick. Very sick. He didn’t know what he was saying. Maybe his feelings for another monster got crossed over with what he was seeing in front of him. He probably meant those words for someone else.  
As much as Papyrus hated to think that, it was the only possible explanation. It pained him to imagine Sans with any other monster, but if it made him happy, then he’d go along with it. Anything for him. Even if it tore Papyrus apart inside, it didn’t matter. As long as Sans was with someone he truly loved.  
Papyrus didn’t know when he fell asleep that night. There were no nightmares, but it was still a nervous night, with the words of the one he’d probably never confess to swimming around in his head.

Neither mentioned that night for a while. Papyrus assumed Sans hadn’t even remembered saying anything. Good. What was one more secret to keep? Add it to the pile.  
Sans remembered. But he knew that as long as he was sick, Papyrus wasn’t going to listen to him. He’d just brush off his words like he had the first time. He had to wait until he was better to really confess.  
He was determined to do so. For so long, he’d managed to keep his feelings hidden, but it was exhausting. Papyrus had to know.   
Maybe Papyrus would understand. Maybe he’d even feel the same! They could be together as a couple like he had always wanted so badly.  
But there was also the fear that the opposite could happen. That he’d be disgusted by him. That he’d avoid him and see his dear brother differently. Papyrus was already trying to avoid him, even now. Awkward silence filled the room whenever he came in to give Sans his meals or to make him take medicine. The thought horrified him. Was it really so bad that he wanted more? Was he being selfish?  
Being sick was giving him way too much time to think.  
Sans loved him. He’d tell him so, and Papyrus would love him back. Simple as that.  
...Wasn’t it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god an update??????? who am i and what have i done with the real me

When Sans woke up a few days later, he felt a little better, which made his soul turn in anticipation.  As soon as he was better, he planned on confessing.  With the hours of laying in bed, he even scripted out exactly what he was going to say.  He had written it out on a piece of paper and was trying to memorize it like a speech.  Papyrus would be so blown away that he’d have to understand his love for him!

The haunting fear of denial crept back into his mind.  He didn’t feel so good anymore.  He decided to distract himself by going over his speech again while getting dressed.

“Okay,” he threw the blankets off of himself and got out of bed, “Papyrus. In these past few days, you have taken care of me.  It reminded me of when we were little and you would protect me.  I’ve had a lot of time to reflect on our past, and I realized something. I realized that I lo-”

Papyrus knocked on the door and Sans clamped his jaw shut, his face quickly flushing. “Hey, bro, you feeling better?”

“Y-Yes, Papy! N-Not good enough to go to work, though…”

“M’kay, I’ll call Alph and let ‘er know.  Oh, and breakfast’s ready when you are.”  
“Th-Thank you!” Once he heard footsteps going down the stairs, he said more quietly, “I love you…” God, idiot! He could have heard early! He continued, much more quiet than the first time. “N-now, I know what you’re thinking… we’re brothers. I must be making this up, right?  I must not know what I really feel? W-well.  I think I know my own feelings a bit better than you would, Papy…” Did that sound too mean? Was he being petty? Maybe he should use different wording… “I know what I feel.  And I… I love you, Papyrus.”  That sounded better.  More conclusive.  He’d use that instead.

He reached for his battle body out of habit, but then remembered that he had no plans to go out today.  It was always a little strange whenever Sans was forced to break away from his routine.  Leaving the makeshift armor under the table by his bed, he left his bedroom for the kitchen.  Sans forced a grin to keep his nerves at bay and called out, “Smells good, Papy!  What’cha making?”

“Nothin’ special, just waffles… ‘s good to see you up and perky again, bro. Was gettin’ a little worried for a bit.”

“You know me, Papy,” Sans grabbed a plate of waffles with- chocolate chips and whipped cream? Oh, stars, he was spoiling him, “The sensational Sans can bounce back from anything!”  Geez, had it always been this easy to pretend nothing was unusual between them?

Sans turned and left the kitchen to sit in front of the television, Papyrus soon following behind him.  He was carrying his own stack of waffles, but was topped with blueberries and bananas instead of chocolate and whipped cream.  His was also significantly less drenched in syrup than Sans’s was.

Papyrus sat next to Sans on the couch and pulled his legs off the ground so he was sitting cross-legged.  “Your turn to pick the channel.”

“Nm, actually…” He forced himself to say, “I kinda wanted to say something…”

His brother gave him a look of concern, “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No- well, maybe- it depends on how you’ll react.”

"Um… Okay? I'm listening."

Sans took a deep breath and tried to ignore the beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck.  Stars, this was so much harder when his brother was actually sitting there.  But he needed to know.  He needed him.  This little game of 'hide-the-feelings' the two of them were playing was going to end up tearing him up inside.  It was time to stop hiding.  Time to seek.

"Have… have you met someone?" Papyrus said quietly, as if he already knew what Sans would say to that.

"Sort of? I've… I've known him for a long, long time… J-just lemmie tell you, okay?"

"Sorry."

Sans opened his mouth to continue, but suddenly found that his speech had vanished from his mind.  His hands were shaking.  He felt that dreadful sense again.  He wasn't prepared- He didn't know what to say, or what to do,  his brother would think he was stupid, he wouldn't take him seriously.

"Sans? Oh, stars… It's okay, Sans, whatever you have to say, whoever he is, it's alright.  Just calm down, bro. 's okay."  Papyrus took the plate out of his brother's hands and moved to hug him.  Sans took a few shaking breaths.  How long had he been holding it?  He suddenly wrapped his hands around Papyrus, gripping his sweater tightly and burying his face into his shoulder.  Papyrus rocked back and forth for a little bit, running his hands up and down Sans’s back to soothe him. “No matter who it is that you love, you’ll be okay.  I’ll support you. Promise.”

“It’s you.”  The words slipped out quietly and easily in the safety of Papyrus’s loving hold.  His brother’s hands stilled. He pressed closer into him.  “I love you.”


End file.
